


Underfell MuffyRus Valentine's Day Drabble

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Underfell, Valentine's Day, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Papyrus and Muffet give each other Valentine's Day gifts.





	Underfell MuffyRus Valentine's Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is separate from my UT Drabbles fic because it's a holiday thing. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

It had been a while since Muffet had worried about her pastries looking just right. She was so used to shaping them in some sort of spider theme that she wasn’t sure she could do any other shapes. It was Valentine’s day though and she was making cookies for her special someone which meant they had to be heart shaped.

The first two batches were a flop. Lacking a stencil, she had to cut them by hand and they ended up lopsided once they were done baking in the oven. They were of course perfectly edible, just not pretty enough, so she’d sell them in her shop at a discount later. On the third attempt she got it just right.

She clapped her hands in satisfaction after placing the tray out to cool. Later she’d put them in a cute little heart shaped plastic tube she’d bought earlier for just this occasion. For now, she pulled out her phone and dialed Papyrus’ number.

“Hey dear,” she greeted him when he answered. “Be sure to come by my shop once you’re done with Guard duty today, I have something for you.”

“Have I never _not_ come by your shop after work since we started dating?” he said.

“A few times you haven’t. I’m just making sure you do today because like I said I have something to give to you.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see. But I’ll let you get back to work now. Love you, bye.”

 

He was a full hour later than usual, long enough that Muffet had started to worry. But that worry was dispelled upon answering the door for him. He’d apparently gone home to change out his Guard uniform, wearing instead semi-fancy clothes – probably the nicest ones he had.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said with far formality than was necessary as he offered her a bouquet of lilacs, her favourite flower.

“Oh, thank you,” she said, accepting the flowers and pulling them close to her face to breath in their scent for a second or two. “I didn’t expect you to dress up for this.” Muffet had too of course but she always made a point to look nice whenever possible mostly for herself but also because she liked the way Papyrus looked at her.

“Well it’s a special day so… I thought I should.” He shrugged, clearly not fully comfortable while not wearing his armor. She couldn’t blame him for that, they may be on Surface now but the Underground had been a dangerous place and old habits died hard.

“Well I got a gift for you too.” She’d been holding the tub of cookies behind her back with her lowest pair of hands she now pulled it around front to hand to him. “Cookies, your favourite kind.”

The look on his face said he wanted to argue that point; he liked to pretend that he didn’t like sweets – or anything unhealthy really – but he did, especially sugar cookies. But he let it go with a sigh. Good, he was finally learning. “Thank you,” he said instead.

Muffet stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
